super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ARC Bros. Brawl Freedom2017
Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 (known in Japan as Dairantō ARC Brothers X #Kaihou2017) is a reboot of ARC Gaming91's iconic "T & R-lawl game": Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The game was teased on the 26th of December 2016 and then fully announced on the 2nd of March 2017, while ARC was in the middle of making the new characters for "Super Rhythm Heaven Bros. ver. 2017". But ARC has said that it will receive a full on confirmation, most likely around E3 2017, when the rumored Nintendo Switch port for Smash Wii U is most likely confirmed. Just like its predecessor, the name of the project is a reference to TrueDarkAce's "Super Lawl Bros. Melee", which was sadly cancelled. Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017's Youtube Playlist 'Storyline' "Last year, my father was able to finally free himself from the demons that had tormented him throughout his most recent years. Twilight Sparkle, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, I, Natural Cure and a countless amount of other people were obviously there to help him. But even after we succeeded in saving him, Smash Gamer was still completely exhausted from the separation and was placed in some sort of coma and the battle he had with Dark Seizure (a black unicorn that used to work for the demons). Twilight said that the demons had taken so much control over him that it had affected his physical health and if we didn’t have him, then he would sleep forever. Thankfully thanks to the love he had towards his friends and family and the love we had towards him, he finally woke up after only three days. It looked like peace had finally been achieved, but it was only a facade. It turned out that the demons that had haunted Smash Gamer and his self-doubt, grief and sorrow had fused together and formed a separate being, called: A.R.C. This being, still sad over how it had been treated by its former friends and still inclined to have its vengeance. Managed to break free and throw the multiverse into complete chaos, by fusing it together. Killing millions of warriors that tried to stop him and billions of civilians along with them. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until Twilight Sparkle, Smash Gamer and a reformed Dark Seizure to learn about what had happened and took action immediately. They ran towards the A.R.C. along with an army of warriors across the multiverse, including several Youtube personalities. I wanted to join in, but my father told me that Natural Cure and I had to stay in Ponyville and protect its citizens. I regretfully agreed and stayed behind. Only three days later, A.R.C. suddenly stopped its chaotic rampage. Why? Many believed that it had been destroyed and started celebrating, but I was suspicious. I later learned that A.R.C. had settled down in a separate dimension. In order to regain its powers after it had used so much fusing the multiverse together. I told everybody, but only Natural Cure and some of our closest friends believed me. So we sent out to stop A.R.C. by ourselves! While we were walking, we encountered a wounded Twilight who told us that Smash Gamer had been corrupted by A.R.C. by fusing him with Dark Seizure's dark magic. This with the intent of turning him to A.R.C.'s number-one servant, better known as Night Terror! Then Night Terror used this portal spell, to summon several powerful fiends from this now shared-multiverse to bring the suffering to everyone who dared to oppose the A.R.C. Just in case there were some heroes trying to stop them. Even including Dark Seizure's reckless and rude cousin; Red Hot Chili Peppers who happened to have a crush on Natural Cure and an alternate universe version of Twilight Sparkle called Twivine Sparkle. While the A.R.C. was recovering from the rampage it had caused, then after A.R.C. was fully recovered it would destroy the entire multiverse and itself in the process. This just could not be true! However, there was some glimmer of hope in all the darkness. There were some powerful warriors left in this shared multiverse who were willing to help me to save my father from the A.R.C.s control. Though there were still some that just wanted to kill him because they didn’t think he was a good person at heart. Twilight Sparkle was sent back to Ponyville to recover as I and my new array of friends sent out to save my father and Dark Seizure. But there were also some villains that survived A.R.C.s rampage and sent out to steal it’s and my father’s powers for their own selfish gains! The whole plan seemed to go perfectly fine, until Night Terror casted a spell on all the playable characters in the roster. A spell that forced all of us, to fight each other, regardless of which side we originally stood on! It looked like everything was completely lost, but I refused to give up! I had to save my father and save the multiverse from total destruction, even if I had to do so by myself. He heard me when I called my corrupted fathers name and so according to Night Terror, and I quote: "The Brawl is on!!" - Harmonica (Daughter of Smash Gamer & Lyra Heartstrings) 'Playable Characters' Category---Celebrities--Freedom2017.png| CELEBRITIES Category---Youtube-Poops--Freedom2017.png| YOUTUBE POOPS Category---Cults--Freedom2017.png| CULTS The roster for Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 was originally confirmed to have 66 playable characters. But it was later reduced to 58, to make the roster amount even with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. Then once a possible Switch-port is confirmed with more characters, the amount will increase to match the character-amount of that game. LINK TO THE CHARACTER PAGE 'Stages' There will be a total of 50 stages in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, five less than Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (including all the DLC stages). This does not count any stages that the player that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. ARC has an idea to reveal one stage after a new character has been confirmed. The stage is usually tied to the recently confirmed character. LINK TO THE STAGES & MY MUSIC PAGE 'Items' There a total of 70 items (not counting the containers) in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 (56 of them of them that have previously appeared in the actual Super Smash Bros-games (one of which is a remake) and 14 that are Original Items (one of which is from Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova). This does not include the miscellaneous collectable items, such as Trophies and CD's, the items that doesn't appear outside of regular battles or the items that a playable character can create in its moveset. LINK TO ITEM PAGE 'Game Modes' Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 contains plenty of modes that the player can enjoy both by her/himself and with friends both locally and online. Most of the modes where available from the very start, but even more has been rumored to be added in the future. LINK TO GAME MODE PAGE 'Amiibo Support' Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 will receive it's own set of Amiibo-cards which includes all the playable characters in the roster. These cards can be used to unlock special animated movie featuring the character the Amiibo was for, without having to complete Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher. These Amiibo-cards can aslo be used in Super Mario Maker in order to unlock a costume resembling that character to be used in-game. Each costume comes with it's own "transformation theme" victory-theme and "taunt". The Super Smash Bros.-series of Amiibo's are also compatible with Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. When one of those amiibo's are scanned into the game, then the player will unlock a special trophy of that character (that can also be unlocked by spending 10.000 coins in the shop). 'Promotion Picture Gallery' Year-3-Empty-Slot-confirmed!!.jpg| Empty Slot for the 3:rd anniversary confirmed!! Empty-Slot-(3rd-Anniversary).gif| Now it's time to start voting for this 3:rd anniversary Empty Slot!! 3rd-Anniversary-Winners!.gif| The winners of the Anniversary Empty slot are finally here! Anniversary_Empty_Slot_Results.png| The full results-bracket in case you want to see it! April-Fools-Day!.gif| A certain wannabe-vampire joins the fray on this very special day! Super-ARC-Bros-Third-Birthday.gif| The celebration is in full force for the third anniversary for this game and well... Twilight invited some people I wasn't expecting. Post-Jacob-Black-moveset.png| And so another argument between a bafoon and a decent guy takes off! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017.gif| The "starting twelve" for this new game!! SSBforSWITCH-vs.-SARCBB-FREEDOM2017-(1).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this one? Team #Freedom2017 won! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---character-shedule-(beginning-era).png| The order in which the characters of this era will be released. Zoe-Hirashima-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Zoe Hirashima! Krtek_newcomer_poster.jpg| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Krtek! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---ITEMS!.png| Item survey for items has started!! VOTING IS OVER!! Super_arc_bros_brawl_freedom2017_items_by_arcgaming91-dbkoinq.png| The Items have finally arrived!! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---White-House-Era.png| The White House-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs.-SARCBB-F2017-(White-House-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team Smash Wii U won! Super_ARC_Bros._Brawl_-Freedom2017_character_schedule_(White_House_era).png| The order in which the characters of this era will be released. Pokémon--Request--thumbnail.png| The survey about Poké Ball Pokémon has started!! REQUEST'S ARE NO LONGER WELCOME Josuke-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Josuke Higashikata! Super_arc_bros_brawl_freedom2017_pokemon_by_arcgaming91-dbozufj.png| The Poké Ball Pokémon has arrived!! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---Jungle-Party-Era.png| The Jungle Party-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs-SARCBB-F2017-(Jungle-Party-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team Smash Wii U won! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017-character-shedule-(Jungle-Party-era).png| The order in which the characters in this era will be released. Female-Fighter-Debate--1-(Senran-Kagura).png| The First Fighter Debate involving Senran Kagura characters! voting is over Female-Fighter-Debate--2.png| The Second Fighter Debate in the Elimination-style involving all other characters. <------Look at the video in the last picture. Natural-Cure-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Natural Cure! Round-2-(Elimination-Empty-Slot).png| The second round of the large elimination poll has started! voting is over Elimination-Poll---Final-Round!!.png| The final round of the large Elimination Poll has started! voting is over Reg-Thumbnail.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Reg! The-three-final-females-have-been-chosen!!.png| The two winners of the "elimination poll" and the winner of the "Senran Kagura-poll" have been chosen! Smoothdude(77)-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for SmoothDude77! Assist-Trophy-thumbnail.png| The first half of the Assist Trophies have arrived!! Ochaco-Uraraka-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Ochaco Uraraka! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---Newcomer-Assamble-Era.png| The Newcomer Assemble-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs-SARCBB-F2017-(Newcomer-Assemble-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team #Freedom2017 won! Homura-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Homura! Ant-Man-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Ant-Man! Yukino-Agria-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Yukino Agria! Vegeta-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Vegeta! Sarcbb_freedom2017_special_f_santa_claus_by_arcgaming91-dbxcy25.png| The Christmas Special-Feature has arrived! Assist-Trophy2-thumbnail.png| The second half of the Assist Trophies have arrived!! Super_ARC_Bros._Brawl_-Freedom2017_-_Challengers_of_2018_Era.png| The Challengers of 2018-era begins! SSBfWii-U-vs-SARCBB-F2017-(Challengers-of-2018-era).png| Which team do you think is gonna win this battle? Team Smash Wii U won Shaquille-O'Neal-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Shaquille O'Neal! SARCBB---Scary-Movie-Era.png| The Scary Movie-era begins! Scarecrow-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Scarecrow! SARCBB-Freedom2017-(Fourth-Anniversary-Empty-Slot).png| Now it's time to start voting for this fourth anniversary Empty Slot!! voting is over Simon-Belmont-Newcomer-Poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Simon Belmont! SARCBB--Freedom2017-Fourth-Anniversary---Final-Showdown!!.png| The voting for the last two spots for the fourth anniversary Empty Slot has started! Voting is over Winners_of_the_Fourth_Anniversary_Empty_Slot!.png| The winners of the 4:th Anniversary Empty slot are finally here! SARCBB-Fourth-Anniverasy-Empty-Slot-Results.png| The full results-bracket for the 4:th Anniversary Empty Slot, in case you want to see it! Yoshikage-Kira-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Yoshikage Kira! Super-ARC-Bros,-Brawl--Freedom2017---Conclusion-Era.png| The Conclusion-era begins! Happy-fourth-Birthday-SARCBB--Freedom2017.png| The celebration of Super ARC Bros. Brawl's 4:th birthday is in full force! Lucy-Heartfilia-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Lucy Heartfilia! Team-Aqua-Admin-Thamill-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Team Aqua Admin Thamill! Bell-Cranel-newcomer-poster.png| Official "Newcomer-poster" for Bell Cranel! Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl--Freedom2017---Ending-Poster.png| Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 has reached its conclusion! 'General Trivia' * The reason why this game has the sub-title "#Freedom2017", is because ARC wants to feel free from the boundries that was placed on him while he was on the "Universe of Smash Bros. Lawl wiki" and only follow the rules that he feels are worth following. Such as: "If a character in a T & R game appears in an actual Lawl-game, then it has to be removed from the T & R game and be replaced with someone else. * The game-title does not have the "#" in its name on this wiki, because the symbol couldn't be used in the page-name on the wiki. The same thing applies to the category which had to be renamed: "Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017). * The Scary Movie-era is the first era that doesn't have a battle between the characters of that era and a portion of the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS-cast. ** It is also the first era where the very first character is a newcomer. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Category:Aranryanchampion